Who Always Stood By Me
by LongEnough
Summary: Luke and Lorelai--She finally realizes what's right for her. Or should I say who? The beginning of a great relationship that has a lot of potential. RD too. --TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER THE SEASON FINALE OF SEASON 4--


Just a reminder: I do not own any of these characters–they all belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino Authors Note: This continues right after the ending scene of the season 4 finale, when Lorelai walks out on the porch to see Rory crying. --- Lorelai walked over to Rory, and sat down next to her on the steps of their porch. She put her arm around her and they both sat in silence for a few seconds while Rory continued sobbing.  
  
Lorelai was unsure of where they stood at the moment, but she knew being there for her was right. She pulled Rory into a hug, and they sat there for a few more seconds while Rory cried on Lorelais' shoulder.  
  
"I don't mean to be the bad guy and ruin this ever so loving moment we are having here, but you do realize you are crying on my shoulder, and a lot of times people say, "I want to be the shoulder you can cry on" and I never really pictured you being the one in this place. Personally, I always pictured some hot model, but hey-no complaints with who I have now," Lorelai said trying to ease the moment.  
  
Rory giggled, and wiped her eyes, her crying was slowing down.  
  
"And as much as I don't want to be the one in ths position, I don't think you'll find a hot guy on your shoulder. Not even a normal guy, because guys don't cry. It would crush their image," Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"Ouch–way to ruin my dreams. Whatever...hey...let's go inside, and talk for a little bit before I have to run back to this inn. What do you say?"  
  
"I say as long as it's warmer in there, let's go," Rory replied.  
  
Both girls stood up, and walked into the house. Rory went and sat on the coach while Lorelai went into the kitchen and grabbed the red vines. She walked back to the couch and sat next to Rory. They both were eating the red vines in silence but that didn't last too long.  
  
"Listen...I didn't mean all of the things I said. I didn't mean to make it look like you were the bad guy, or the one who, 'did it first' but I was just really caught up in the moment, and back there, I was just really upset because I realized what you said is true, I'm going to end up emotionally involved in this, and I was the one who made the dumb move in the first place..." Rory said.  
  
"Rory, I love you. And you know I didn't mean to criticize you, or hurt you, but I just wanted to let you know off the back of the circumstances you were entering. I didn't want you to get hurt, and I was just trying to warn you as far in advanced as possible. You know I wouldn't want to make you mad, but sometimes, you've got to take those risks."   
  
"I know, mom. And thanks. Because you really made me realize what I did was wrong, and as much as I don't want to admit it, you made me realize how right you are. We all know you love hearing those words, but let's not kill the moment with some smirk comment on how I just said you're right."  
  
"Hmm..I'm right!" Lorelai said smiling to Rory.  
  
"Enough with obsessing over yourself." Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"So, are we okay? Is everything going to be okay? Eventually I mean..." Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes, we're good. And eventually everything will be okay, maybe just not now." Rory responded. "So, why exactly are you here in the first place? Not like I want you to leave, but what did you come here to get. I heard you talking to "me" when you were getting the band-aids. Something about I'm missing everything?  
  
"Uhh...yeah, well Kirk ran out of the hotel naked, and Luke had to chase after him..." Lorelai said, giggling to herself. "It was a really unpleasant sight, but I'm just thinking about how LUKE of all people had to chase after him. Poor, poor, man. I'm sure he is scared for life."  
  
"Why did Luke run after him? Why didn't one of the other people with you guys run after him? No offense to Luke or anything, but I wouldn't take him for the guy to run after naked Kirk."  
  
"Rory, I think now is a good time to tell you. Luke and Kirk...well, they've been dating. Sweetie, Luke is gay." Lorelai said kiddingly.  
  
"Real funny..." Rory said non-amused. "But really, why did Luke run after him?"  
  
"Oh, Luke and I were the only one's around at the time...you know I would never do that, and Luke just ran before saying anything to me other than he'll explain later, so I'm sure there's a good reasoning to this, maybe, Kirk and Luke are these secret spies, and it was just an excuse to leave the premises because they didn't want anybody to know that they were going to see what was going on in the gazebo tonight!"   
  
"What were you and Luke doing?" Rory said curiously. "After all, it's getting pretty late, we're you begging him to go in the kitchen and make you coffee or something stupid like that?" Rory asked.  
  
"Uhh..nope. No coffee for me."   
  
"Words that we should record and play over and over to you before you fall asleep every night." Rory said.   
  
Lorelai just sat there, looking at the coffee table, not concentrating on Rory. She was just sitting there, thinking about the kiss, and wondering what was going on between the two of them.   
  
"Mom! Moooom...LORELAI GILMORE! What in the world are you doing? Did you not hear one word I just said?" Rory asked.  
  
"Uh..no, sorry babe. My minds on something else." Lorelai bit her tounge, trying to stop what just came out because she really didn't want to tell Rory about how her and Luke kissed. Her cheeks turned red a little bit, but automatically tried to change the subject before Rory could get a word in. "I think that we should get a coffee vending machine in our kitchen. I mean, sure it might take a few strong men to bring into the house, but I think that without a doubt it would be the greatest investment we've ever made in our lives."  
  
"What's on your mind, mom? You're stalling. I know there's something you want to tell me. Actually, I'm pretty sure you DON'T want to tell me because you talking about something being on your mind to installing a coffee vending machine in our kitchen isn't very normal. So what is it because you have to tell me now. You can't forget our rule." Rory said.  
  
"Our rule?" Lorelai asked unsure of what Rory was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean our rule? You we're the one who made up the crazy rule. The, 'once-you-start-saying-something-you-have-to-finish-rule.' You know what I'm talking about, so you might as well just tell me. GO. I'm listening." Rory impatiently said.  
  
"Rory, we kissed." Lorelai said.  
  
"Who?! You and Kirk? Mom, you phsyco! I know technically, after played 1..2..3 he's yours! Kirk is my new daddy, but honestly, why would you pull a sick move like that?" Rory asked.  
  
"Rory! I didn't say I kissed Kirk," Lorelai said impatiently, "I didn't say I kissed Kirk. I kissed Luke. Well, he kissed me. But then I kissed him, didn't I?" Lorelai asked herself, "But that doesn't matter because it's not like one of us is the bad guys in this situation. Actually, maybe he thinks that I am because he didn't want to kiss me? But I don't know if I wanted to kiss him and well I never really pictured any of this happening but who knows, maybe we"...Lorelai started rambling but Rory cut her off.   
  
"Stop your rambling, Tori Randall. What in the world do you mean you kissed Luke? That's all I want to know."  
  
"I don't know what I mean. I just know that it happened. He was telling me how Jason said that we were still dating, and then he got all defensive and told me how he thought we were on the same page, and that he knew what I was doing, which I did, but he wouldn't let me get a word in, and then he started talking about how we had a moment when he walked me home the other night, and before I know it, he's about to lean in and kiss me. So I asked what he was doing because of course I got a little nervous since I never pictured this happening, and he told me to stand still, and then he kissed me. I pulled away, and then I was going in to kiss him again, and he asked what I was doing, and this time I said stand still, and we kissed again. Then I pulled away again, and we were about to kiss again, but Kirk came running down." Lorelai said, out of breath and confused.   
  
"Good thing you were at a hotel, so you could actually, 'get a room!'" Rory said laughing to herself.   
  
"Rory! This is very serious! I don't know what happened between us!"  
  
"I know, where in the world did this all come from? I can't believe you kissed Luke!"  
  
"Hey, he kissed me first, I thought I made that clear the first time!" Lorelai said defensively.   
  
"Well, who know's. Mom, do you like Luke like that? Not to sound all middle-school on you, but you know what I mean. Is this...well, is this what...what, you want? To be with...Luke." Rory had trouble saying the words, but they eventually came out.  
  
"Care to studder a little more, hun? I don't know if this is what I want. It all happened to fast. I can't even remember if he wanted to kiss me again for the third time, I don't know if this is what he wants. I want to forget it all happened, but that's impossible, and I don't know what to say to him when I see him, what if he doesn't serve me coffee anymore? That'll be the end of the world as we know it, but I need my coffee, and coffee's more important than anything, and yes this is what I want! I want there to be something, and I want him to want something to be there. Wow, I can't believe I just said I want Luke."   
  
"You want Luke..." Rory said cautiously.  
  
"I want Luke..." Lorelai practiced saying.  
  
"I want to get back to the Inn is what I want. As much as I'd love to continue this oh-so-exciting conversation, I have an inn-full of people, those words sounds firmiliar. I said that to–Oh gosh! JASON IS AT THE INN. He's still there, I suppose, and I want him to leave, and oh man, I've got to go! Rory, are you coming with me? I need you to be with me! I know you're going through things, but I am too, and I need you to be next to me at all times, I need you to be one of those conjoined at the hip kind of twins. Please say you're coming." Lorelai begged.  
  
"Sure I don't want to be going to the Inn right about now, no offense to you, but I guess I don't want to see Jason stand in the way of you and Luke because even though I was questioning it earlier, I think that whatever you want is the best, and you should get what you want without any distractions." Rory said.  
  
"Oh if only more people were as considerate and charming as you..." Lorelai said.  
  
"I learn to be with an insane mother like you. Now let's go before I change my mind."  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
